


Sleepwalking

by ScarletRedfox



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Married Couple, Protective Luka Couffaine, Sleepwalking, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRedfox/pseuds/ScarletRedfox
Summary: Marinette and Luka are married and just like any married couple, they have their own weird shenanigans.Marinette's?Sleepwalking.(Thankfully her husband has ample experience in making sure his wife doesn't accidentally run into the door. )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I don't know why, I just noticed how there are already two Lukanette fics I wrote with the theme being 'sleep', which was purely coincidental, I swear XD 
> 
> If you guys have any more Lukanette prompts feel free to comment here/or send an ask on my Tumblr! (to lady-charinette)

Two heads peaked forth from the blankets, one dark blue, the other black and light blue, huddled closely together.

The night was peaceful, lacking any street noises or akuma alarms. Paris was tranquil for the night, the city asleep until morning.

Something stirred beneath the covers, until the blanket was clumsily pulled back, Marinette blindly pushing the blanket off her body with disoriented hands and feet, eyes closed in sleep.

Tikki was still sleeping in her little bed, unbeknownst to her holder's sleeping wakefulness.

Marinette slowly rose from the bed, as if controlled by invisible strings, shoulders slumped and eyes shut as she slowly walked around the bed and towards the bedroom door, her feet dragging against the carpet in her sleepy state.

Soft music filled the silence, equally if not even more welcoming than the silence and the young woman stopped moving and carefully listened at the sound, mind sleeping but senses alert.

The music continued playing, a gentle noise of soft strings harmonizing together, pulling her back to the bed like a spell.

Marinette allowed it, feet shuffling back towards the king sized furniture, body practically melting into the soft mattress.

Luka hummed gently, softly playing on his guitar that put his wife back to deep sleep. He sighed softly, setting away his guitar and affectionately stroking Marinette's hair, watching her form rise and fall evenly with her steady breathing. He watched her for a moment longer, reassuring himself she was asleep, before settling in next to his wife, wrapping her in a close hug and burying his nose into her hair, sighing contently at her warmth.

Unbeknownst to the two sleeping humans, a pair of glowing yellow eyes watched them from a high perch. 

Sass hissed quietly into the silent room, gaze keenly watching his chosen and his mate from afar, a silent protector.

It were his master's whispered words that made the kwami smile. "Sass, scales rest." the words were normally used to de-transform, but the kwami understood their meaning now.

With a soft hiss in acknowledgement, Sass quietly settled back into his small basket, burying beneath the soft blankets, hearing Tikki snore softly from her sleeping place at the night desk next to her own chosen.


	2. Next Morning

  
  
"Good morning." Luka looked up from his conversation with Tikki and Sass, gaze softening when he saw his wife tiredly rub her eyes with a yawn.  
  
"Good morning." there was a warmth in his voice that never went away whenever he talked to Marinette, even when they had a dispute. It was always there.  
  
She saw the slight dark circles beneath his eyes and frowned, walking towards her husband and running her hands through his unruly hair. "Did I sleepwalk again?" She grabbed his face to turn him towards her, eyeing him worriedly.  
  
He smiled, nuzzling into her side affectionately. "A little. I charmed you back to bed with my melody and Sass watched you like a hawk." both adults glanced at the two kwamis eating together, particularly the green one, whose face had a interesting shade of brownish red.  
  
"Aww, you're so _cute_ Sass!" Marinette gushed while Luka smirked smugly, watching his kwami blush even more when his wife scooped him up and nuzzled her cheek against the snake kwami.  
  
"M-Mistress!" Sass' embarrassed cries went ignored, the kwami curling into his tail the more Marinette cuddled him, trying to unsuccessfully hide from her affectionate cuddles.  
  
Tikki was munching on her cookies on Luka's shoulder contently, giggling at her brother's predicament. Luka gently rubbed her head with his fingers, the kwami of creation nuzzling back into him in appreciation. "Looks like we ended up with two cuddly holders Sass!" Luka chuckled, tickling the red god for good measure.   
  
Marinette finally relented her hold on the poor snake kwami, who weakly hovered over to his master and curled up into his open hand, instead of the normal green, he was a bright reddish brown. Luka had never seen Sass blush before his marriage to Marinette, the leader of the zodiac kwamis had been the epitome of composure, dignity and utter calm.  
  
Except with his wife.  
  
Marinette managed to produce the most ungodly reactions from the kwami, from blushing to releasing a mix between a soft hiss and a squeal, which was previously only ever attributed to Mullo.   
  
He would _die_ if any of his other kwami brethren saw that side of him.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, for the best, it had been Plagg of all creatures to witness Sass, in all his glory, be cuddled to sleep by Marinette, who was scratching his chin and head while the kwami's tail had curled around her wrist affectionately.  
  
Adrien had threatened disownment if Plagg even breathed a word of it to Sass. Luka himself had been more easygoing, scratching the cackling cat god's head with a soft:"_Just don't say it too loudly."_   
  
Sometimes, on the days where both Marinette and Luka managed to get a free day, they would cuddle together on the couch. Watching movies, talking about their day, reading or doing their respective things; Luka playing guitar and Marinette drawing future designs.  
  
Sometimes, emergencies happened at inconvenient times. In the middle of the night, during work hours, or when the couple came home from work to relax.  
  
Viperion was only needed on tough missions, Chat Noir and Ladybug were more than enough to deal with every day criminals. However, Luka thinking a step ahead (and being the worrywart he secretly was) had Sass on the lookout in the vicinity, or he transformed to keep guard himself.  
  
When Ladybug and Chat Noir, on the bad days, were outnumbered and cornered, Viperion, Carapace or Rena Rouge came as back up.  
  
And then, the heroes of Paris would return to their homes and settle in for the night.  
  
Once their transformations dropped, they would already hit the mattress, embracing one another and falling into sleep, with their kwamis commenting on the beauty of human relationships.  
  
Tikki knew, Plagg could be a handful, Sass and him didn't always see eye to eye, but the snake kwami respected bonds and viewed them highly. He did sometimes question his sister's preferences, particularly when Plagg would raid their fridge and eat all of the ham slices _specifically_ stored for Sass.   
  
Then, it was _war_.  
  
It took his master and Marinette's gentle coaxing to calm the serpent back down, hissing through glinting fangs at the gluttonous god of destruction until Adrien would reprimand him and buy Sass' food the next day he visited.  
  
Marinette and Luka constantly told him it was unnecessary, Sass did too, but Adrien would hear none of it. It was his stupid kwami that did it, he was responsible.  
  
Plagg would always grumble and shake his head, saying how this all reminded him of the times people constantly brought up the extinction of the dinosaurs, as if those giant lizards had done as much for the universe as he had.   
  
_Blasphemous_.  
  
The destructive ham thief aside, Sass slept peacefully that night, until soft footsteps roused him from slumber.  
  
Marinette was on her feet again, eyes closed, body sluggish as she walked towards the door again.   
  
Releasing a soft 'tsk', Sass flew in front of the sleeping woman's face, beginning to hum a quiet melody.  
  
Almost immediately, she relaxed and turned around, following the melody, guided by her husband's attentive hands on her shoulders, who woke up from his kwami's humming.  
  
Luka carefully tucked his wife back in, shaking his head and yawning, patting Sass on his head affectionately. "Thanks Sass."   
  
The snake hissed softly, smiling. "Anytime master."  
  
Luka raised his open palm and Sass lowered into it, yawning loudly when Luka tucked him into his nest of blankets in the basket as well, the blankets curled around him cozily, just how he liked it. "Thank you, master."  
  
Luka smiled, gently tapping his head. "Anytime Sass."  
  
With that, they went back to sleep, Marinette peeking one eye open just when Luka laid down next to her again.  
  
Her hand sought his under the blankets and her voice was a quiet, apologetic whisper to not wake their kwamis. "I'm sorry."  
  
Her husband shook his head, pressing his lips to her forehead in a tender kiss. He nuzzled his nose with hers, eliciting a soft giggle before laying his head down on the pillow. "We got you, little melody."  
  
"You're too good to me." she pouted and Luka smiled, pinching her cheek.  
  
"You repay us tenfold." his wife still wasn't pleased with his answer so Luka scooted closer and smirked mischievously. "Want me to sleepwalk so you can get me back into bed?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Very funny. As if you could ever sleepwalk."  
  
Luka shrugged, hugging the now smiling woman close to him. "Who knows."  
  
It was the night after, that Marinette woke up to slow footsteps padding on the floor.  
  
This time, it wasn't her. She was laying on the bed, she could feel the soft mattress beneath her.  
  
Her hand stretched out in front of her and she failed to detect the warm body normally there. The mattress was still warm though.  
  
Almost immediately, she sprung up from the bed, marching towards her husband whose face was pressed against the door, feet dragging sluggishly across the floor.  
  
She crossed her arms, eyebrow raised and pout in place.   
  
Luka snorted in laughter, then broke into chuckles when his wife attacked him with gentle fists and punishing cheek pinching for his stunt.  
  
"I hope the next time you really _do_ run into the door." she was still pouting when his arms wrapped around her, strong and warm and a vibrating body behind her, Luka's chest shaking with suppressed laughter.  
  
"Maybe it will be the both of us that will run into each-other." he chuckled at her giggle, kissing her cheek playfully when she tried pinching his again in punishment.  
  
"You're so mean, Luka!" the married couple chuckled as they clumsily made their way back to bed, backs hitting the furniture with their bodies still wracked with tremors from their laughter.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's fun to tease you Marinette." he earned a gentle slap to the chest for that, Marinette got a chin tickle for the stunt in return.  
  
Finally, they rolled around until they got comfortable on their sides, staring at each-other in the dark, making out their silhouettes and the barest of facial expressions. "Good night." Marinette leaned forward aiming to kiss her husband's nose, blushing when he lifted his head and gently pecked her lips instead.  
  
"Good night." he smiled when she squealed, burying her face against his neck, his chest vibrating with chuckles.  
  
Marinette liked to fall asleep best like this, with her favorite song echoing in her ear rhythmically as she pressed her ear against Luka's chest and slept soundly, no sleepwalking, no running into doors.  
  
Just them and the night.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! :3


End file.
